IWIWK Series Missing moments
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Any added scened that i add to this story when i re edit, will be put into this story. Not alot of people will go back and reread this story just because it gets edited, so the big and significant new scenes that i put into the original IWIWK story, will all be posted right here! :)
1. Savannah's Glee audition

This scene is in chapter 3 of my 'I won't interfere with Klaine 'Verse,' but it was written in in an edit long after i wrote that chapter, so this is for anyone who wonders about Savannah's glee audition.

Takes place in the thriller/ sue sylvester bowl shuffle episode! Enjoy. :)

(**Imagine Savannah's voice being like Ariana Grande's, if you know who that is. If not, imagine a voice similar to Demi Lovato's. She's equally as good as Rachel and Mercedes.)**

...~...~...~...~

I was walking through the halls clutching my binder to my chest like it was my life force.

I didn't know anybody here.

I hadn't made any friends yet, and even though I knew Finn Hudson's name because I live down the street from his and Kurt's family, and I was friends with Kurt, I hadn't ever said more than 'hi' to him, and he hadn't said more than, 'whats up?'

I wanted to belong somewhere.

I'm no jock. I'm no cheerleader, i'm no band marcher. I can play the piano, and the drums, but, being in lessons for instruments all my life, I don't want to be in them at school too. I don't want to do sports either for that same reason. My parent's don't approve of public school education, so all through high school, and half of middle school doing online school, and my parents had me in every extra curricular activity and kids/teen center in San Francisco. Which is where I lived until I was 13.

I've only lived in Lima for a year and a half, and I went to Akron High school. I would've gone to Carmel, but it was slightly out of district.

I really need some friends now though.

"Step ball chain, step, up, and 5,6,7,8! Step ball Change, step!"

Walking past a room that often has an annoying brunette yapping loudly, or awesome music coming out of it. I don't know how they can always be singing these awesome top hits!, and be sounding so amazing and awesome in here all the time, and the kids still just walk right by as if there is nothing impressive going on in there. Right now, all of the football Jocks seemed to be in there as well, and though I didn't know why, I was curious.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

I didn't even notice that I had gone into the choir room when the teacher with curly hair addressed me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was just admiring everyone's... performing. I, I walk past here all the time, and I am always interested."

Everyone was looking at me now. And I was feeling a little bit self concious now, and I raised my binder a littler further up my chest, in nervousness.

"Can she audition Mr. Schue?"

I noticed it was Mercedes who said it, and she was walking up to us now.

I started right away with, "Oh, no i- I didn't-"

"You love to sing. I recognize you." She paused, and then continued. "Yeah, I see you all the time. You go to our sister church. When our churches join on every last sunday of the month, you sing along all the time. You and your little brother! He's adorable by the way."

I just opened my mouth.

"oh. Uh, thanks. I uh, I wasn't planning to audition though, I didn't even mean to come in, I was just... You know watching."

"What's your name pumpkin?" The coach asked.

"Savannah." I answered quickly.

"Well, do you want to audition? We are always welcoming new members."

I parted my lips and then shrugged. I really do love glee club. The glee club at Akron sucked, and we never even made it to sectionals. It's be great to get to sing again though in more than just my bedroom. I'll do it.

I don't know how it happened, but now I was in the middle of the choir room, about to perform in from of 11 people I don't know, 2 people I barely know, not to mention a bunch of football players who I had seen throwing slushies in the faces of all 12 members of this glee club.

I wasn't usually too nervous performing because I have been singing since I was a baby, but I very nervous right now.

And a little bit crazy to want to join despite the terrifying football jocks' bored expressions and glares.

"Can we hurry this up? I need to get away from all of you Glee losers, and back to my life." a football player said rudely.

My nerves grew.

"Shut it Azimio!"

They clearly all hated each other, and I knew what song to sing now for my audition. I wondered if the band would know it.

"Whenever you're ready Savannah." Mr. Schuester said, taking a seat beside the football coach. Coach Beiste I think.

I walked over to the band and put my backpack and binder on a chair near them. I asked if they knew the song I wanted to sing and they nodded and started playing.

Hearing the familiar music put me quickly at ease, and I stood in the middle of the room in front of everyone, and started my song after a nice deep breath.

_**Ooh... ohhhh yeah...**_

_**Remember love?**_

_**Remember you and me?**_

_**Remember everything we shared, on this planet when we cared.**_

_**Remember hearth? **_

_**Remember unity?**_

_**Remember loving neighbors, **_

_**Without expecting favors.**_

_**Why be afraid, to make an honest mistake. **_

_**If you acknowledge the pain, **_

_**and you want to change**_

_**You can get through anything**_

_**Do you remember at all?**_

_**People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again,**_

_**Can you imagine it all?**_

_**If we all could get along,**_

_**than we all could sing this song together!**_

Everyones smiles while I sang were making me feel so much more confident! I hoped that I finally found my place at this school. Maybe glee club would fill the empty void that I felt since I came here.

And that unanswered question was answered right away when the New Directions started singing along with me.

So cool!

_**Oh oh oh oh oh.**_

_**Singing oh oh oh oh oh.**_

_**Singing oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oooh oh oh oh oh oh**_

The guy in the wheelchair, that I saw being brutally slushied earlier by all of the football a-holes rolled up next to me, still damp, and covered in red stains, and I smiled huge at him in realization.

Thats right! there is a guys part in this song! Was he joining me?

Thank god he knew it because id probably sound silly singing this part.

_**Look at me.**_

_**Look at you.**_

_**Now look at me again, see were not so different.**_

_**Look around.**_

_**Now its you I see.**_

_**Were throwing things outside my window, we don't care to keep it clean.**_

_**I had a dream.**_

_**Beauty was only skin deeeeeeep**_

_**and if we all just believe,**_

_**love is all we need!**_

_**Nothing else can set you free, yeah**_

His voice was amazing! And perfect for this song!

As he sang backup for me as I picked up on the chorus_._

_**Do you remember at all?**_

_**People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again?**_

_**Can you imagine it all?**_

_**If we all could get along, than we all could sing this song together!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**singing oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh**_

The whole club, not the jocks, but just the glee club on the left side of the room, were clapping to the beat and singing background for me and... This dreamy voiced guy in a wheelchair, who I think is dating one of the blonde cheerleaders.

Its so welcoming in here. The atmosphere is fun, and I felt free to be performing with other people. Its so much fun!

_**If we could throw away the hate, and make love last another day, don't give up just for today, life could be so simple!**_

_Artie came in; _

_**They may talk about us,** _

_he looked right at the letterman jacket clad blank faces**, **_

_**but they will never stop us**_

_I joined in on the harmony, _

_**We'll keep, SIIINGINGG!**_

I was so thankful to myself for hitting that high note. Sometimes if I havent practiced in a while, I sound rusty.

The ND's were all standing now and all around me and Artie singing loudly, and clapping and dancing. I was very glad to have picked this empowering and uplifting song. The glee club is treated like crap by these jerks, and it feels like they are throwing their awesomeness right in the football players faces righ now with their joining in on the song.

Good choice Sav, I told myself.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh!**_

_**Whoo!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**cmon we'll keep singing,**_

_**oh oh oh ohoh oh oh **_

_**oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Do you remember at all?**_

_**People walking hand in hand, can we feel that love again?**_

_**Can you imagine it all?**_

_**If we all could get along, than we all could sing this song together!**_

_**Together together!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**hold you hand to your neighbor!**_

_**Ohoh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Cmon and sing it with me.**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

The song ended, and the glee kids all erupted in applause. I just smiled and looked at my feet. Spotlight on me was fun, and it was exhilarating, but kind of scary.

"Artie Abrams." Artie said to me as he reached a hand out to shake mine.

I shook it back with a huge grin. "Nice to meet you Artie! Thanks for the help. I might've frozen without your help. You sounded awesome!"

"What? Nuh uh. You girl! You've got a killer voice. Please tell me she's in Mr. Schue?" He said turning to the teacher.

Mercedes glared at him with a major bitch face. "If she isn't in, I might throw something!" She said with attitude.

I giggled, and Mr. Schue stood up, but didn't hesitate.

"Welcome to the glee club!"

...~...~...~...~

**Authors note:** I dont usually do songs in fics. Only select lyrics in order to give characters inner thoughts while singing. But this song was so perfect for the sue sylvester shuffle episode when the jocks were forced to join glee, and thats when I always imagined Savannah auditioning, in the football championship episode. The song is **Together, by Demi Lovato, and boys 2 men.** and I dont own it! You should give it a listen to get the full effect. Its an incredible song! And its perfect for a bunch of people to join in on the oh oh's. Please review! I hope yo liked.


	2. Klaine's Valentine's date

**This takes place at the very begining of chapter 5, "Sick and screwed!"**

**Kurt's Pov**

My Valentine's day was absolutely perfect. Blaine and i had literally only been dating for a week, and still, he planned the most amazing, and perfect first date i had ever had. He took us up to Columbus and we went to the revival theatre and saw "Love story." We quoted all of the dialogue to the show, and we held hands the whole night. After the show, he took me out for cheesecake at a resturaunt that wasn't bread-stick's and that in itself was amazing! At the end of the date, he brought me home, and walked me to the door. Completely cliche, but sweet and perfect all the same. I couldn't have had a better night i don't think.

_"Blaine i haven't had that much fun in a long time!" I exclaimed hugging him on the porch._

_"I'm glad you had fun! We should go out again really soon. I think there is a carnival coming to Lima in a few weeks. We should plan to go. I need to fill the total cliche of spending over a hundred dollars to win you a giant stuffed animal playing a game i totally can't win!"_

_I just totally laughed and i knew that i was blushing like mad. "Definitely. i'd love that! I've never dated anyone before. It's so fun, and i love spending it with you." And i think i blushed even deeper. As if that is even possible._

_As i did it, Blaine leaned in to kiss me. And i must say, if our first kiss was perfect, this is more perfect than perfect. He suckled on my bottom lip like it was candy, and he waited untill my lips parted before dipping his toungue slightly between my lips. I peeked my eyes open a bit to see his olive skin flushed with heat despite the intense chill out here right now. _

_My eyes fluttered closed again before Blaine could open his, and see me staring. His mouth is so warm, and i felt like being connected to him in more places than just our lips. Our tongues danced together for dominance, and we were running out of breath. Our hot breaths made smoke oround our heads, and i brought my hands to twine in his hair that snuck out of the bottom of the beanie he wore._

_It was hard as a rock._

_I sucked his lip on last time before releasing my mouths hold on his, and we both had to catch our breath for a few moments._

_"Blaine, why do you always gel your hair down? Your curls are completely gorgeous. I saw them when we performed 'animal'. I wanted to tell you then, but you know... I didn't think you had feelings for me so...I didn't say anything."_

_Blaine was so red now, i thought he might be burned by his own blush._

_"You like my curls?" He asked shyly._

_I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. They're sexy. And i can't run my fingers through them when we are kissing like this if you keep them in prison."_

_Blaine cupped Kurt's face lightly and he whispered, "I'll remember that."_

_It was a perfect night._


	3. Mr Schue's Advice

**_An: This takes place in the self acceptance chapter as everyone leaves the choir room.! _**

Everyone got up to disperse out of glee club, and I was the last to be leaving.

"Hey Savannah, can you hand back for a sec?" Mr. Schue asked, leaning on the piano.

Great...

Thanks to Quinn, he knows about my... situation.

"Sure." I shrugged, and walked to stand in front of him.

"Are you doing allright?" He asked, putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ok." I answered emotionlessly. He knows it's a lie.

"Look, Savannah, I don't want to pry, or be insensitive or anything, but I care about all of you kids. You know that right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you had told your parent's yet." He said with very big and trusting eyes.

I just looked at the piano, and shook my head. "No" I mumbled.

He took a breath. "Ok, I know that it's not my business, but... you are starting to show. How long has it been?"

I reached to wipe the tear that formed in my eye as it threatened to fall down my cheek.

"Hey, Savannah, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault. It's just... Its been more than three months now, and.. It's getting harder and harder to hide it, and I haven't even told Blaine yet, and-"

"Blaine? Who's Blaine?" Mr. Schue chimed in.

Oh thats right, he thinks Puck did this.

I wanted to chuckle.

"Oh. Uhm, Blaine Anderson. He's in the Warblers with Kurt. The lead soloist. You shook hands with him at Sectionals."

Mr. Schue looked like he'd just seen a space monkey or something.

"Wait, isn't he gay?"

"Yeah." I answered in a breath. This does sound kind of ridiculous talking about it aloud.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Savannah, if it's been that long, I really think it's time to tell someone. Would you be willing to talk to Ms. Pillsbury? Maybe she can help you tell your parents." He asked with a questioning tone.

I just clutched my binder close and over my.. stomach bump.

I sighed. I know that he is right. I already have no clothes that fit, and I have to wait for my hundred dollar clothing allowance from my dad that I only get 4 times a year for new clothes because my jeans won't button, and my shirts are all too tight. I need to tell my parents.

And Blaine. But that's not what I told Mr. Schue.

"I can't."

I turned away to walk out of the choir room. Feeling ashamed.


	4. The Party That Caused It All: revised

**this is chapter one of IWIWK altered, revised and better! it is now beta-ed completely, and alot of scenes were added, and detial added. I fixed and added alot, so i thope it is worth a re read!**

**im proud of the changes! : )**

**Authors note: please read for Warnings and information! : )**

**The point of views change a few times per chapter. This story features Heavy Klaine, and two heavy friendships each boy has with the OC Savannah.**

**Newcomers to this story, welcome! I have been told that its annoying to have word for word canon dialogue from the show, and this story begins with SOME canon storyline, but turns completely Au after chapter 6.**

**I like Lea Michele, I just can't stand Rachel, so I added a new character to the glee club, named Savannah, but I promise she isn't suckish or boring. and Rachel is still there, she just didn't kiss ever Blaine at the party in this one.**

**Story starts January 1st but follows "blame it on the alcohol" in season 2. The party however, is a New Years party.**

**STORY IS RATED M! FOR mature SEXUAL CONTENT! So please read with caution.**

**As a die hard Klainer, I know Klainers don't want to see Blaine being with someone other than Kurt, but trust me, if you want to get to the rated M Klaine? Then PLEASE PLEASE STICK AROUND! This is the ONLY chapter where Blaine will be ANYWHERE NEAR intimate with someone other than Kurt! I Promise! But this chapter is the whole plot point of the story. It's the start of EVERYTHING! **

**Enjoy!**

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**Chapter 1: Blame it on the alcohol**

**All knowing Point of view**

At the bottom of the stairs, Blaine started to take off his coat, and had to let Rachel know that he isn't here to spy or anything. "I'm totally off the clock right now Rachel, I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine; I'm not even wearing my uniform."

Kurt found himself marveling for a short moment at Blaine in regular clothes.

_Sigh….Dreamy as ever…_

Kurt wanted more than anything to impress Blaine at this party. He wanted to show him how much fun he is, and tell him how he feels about him. He likes Blaine so much. He often spends his time doodling his name with Blaine's name inside of hearts, or silly artwork of angel's shooting Blaine in his gorgeous little butt with an arrow in the Dalton halls.

He often chose to do that instead of his homework.

But Blaine always remained oblivious. Completely unaware that Kurt's heart started to beat just a little bit faster every time Blaine was around.

Or subtly put his hands on Kurt's arm, or shoulder, or anywhere else that the dreamy gel wearing boy decided to touch him.

_Now thinking about it, he touches me a lot! _Kurt thought.

He looks at him a lot too! During performances, his eyes are almost ALWAYS on Kurt.

He really is a freaking touchy feely guy, and Kurt really wants to be more than just friends.

Savannah came in behind Finn and Rachel, and looked around.

Spotting every member of the glee club here, Savannah waved excitedly. She was happy to have been invited. Being the newest member of Glee club, she really still wanted more than anything to fit in. he was welcomed with open arms when she auditioned, but still. Even though she seemed to be so far, she really wanted to be less shy around everyone. She wanted to show her happy, smiley self to break free. Everyone else in Glee was so carefree and fun, she wanted to be that way too. She was when she was at home, or with friends from her old school, but she hadn't gotten fully there yet in Glee club. Maybe tonight would be the night.

Blaine got really excited suddenly pointing behind Rachel. "Is that a stage?" He asked.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." She turned to look at Quinn as she approached her, "Hey girlfriend! Having fun?"

Kurt and Blaine took some tickets from Rachel, though they looked skeptical, but didn't question it. As Savannah walked up to her next, she felt Puck grab her and pull her back.

"Don't take that," he whispered.

Savannah had gotten rather close to Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt. She feels like she knows Blaine because Kurt talks a lot about him, but she didn't know him too well personally. She only met him from their encounter on the bleachers at the championship game. She lives on the same block as Kurt and Finn, so she met him before anyone else, and she goes to the same church as Mercedes, so they were pretty close too.

It looked like everyone was ready to leave because everything about this 'so called party', was dull, when suddenly Rachel yelled, "Let's party!"

Minds? Changed!

Someone turned the stereo on and blasted it! Puck brought out the alcohol, and everyone went nuts. Clothes started to come off, and people even started trading them. People were making out all over the place, and everyone suddenly found themselves feeling pretty damn drunk. The kids were doing body shots, and crazy things that no kids their age should even know about!

Everyone was having a blast. Even Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself despite him not drinking.

His dad would probably kill him if he'd come home drunk. He remember VERY clearly the time last year when April Rhodes started him drinking, and he got hospitalized. That same week, his dad found his muscle/almost porn magazines and grounded for a month when Ms. Pillsbury called him from the hospital saying he was there with alcohol poisoning.

"Truth and dare!" Santana yelled from the stage, followed by everyone cheering loudly. They all gathered around sitting wherever they could plant themselves, and the game started.

"Hobbit Blaine!"

Blaine looked to Santana waiting for his question. "Have you ever kissed a girl?!"

Blaine just laughed and shook his head rapidly.

"Then I dare you, Blaine warbler, to kiss….. new girl!" Santana yelled.

Everyone gasped, and then cheered. Even Kurt was curious!

"This is outstanding!"

Savannah looked very nervous, and was even blushing. Blaine was VERY cute, but she knew that he and Kurt are gay.

More so, she knows that Kurt is in love with Blaine. She was hesitant because she and Kurt are friends, but he seemed amused at the situation, and Blaine was enthusiastic about having to kiss a girl.

It's all in good fun.

Santana was doing this on purpose though, because he is gay, and Savannah knows it. But Blaine however, in his drunken stupor, got right up from beside Kurt on the floor, and went to sit next to Savannah on the sofa. She smiled as he grabbed her face, and laid one on her.

After a few seconds, Blaine put his other hand onto Savannah's back and laid her body down onto the couch and deepened the kiss. It lasted much longer than expected, and it got intense quickly.

"Ok I think we've had enough of that hahahahaha!" Kurt shouted excitedly, but you could see the jealousy clearly on his face. Though she only met Blaine briefly, when she first started school at McKinley, he seemed very nice. And if he is Kurts friend, he's good friend. Hanging with Mercedes, meant hanging with Kurt, and hanging with Kurt meant hanging with Blaine, so you could say they were all friends.

And that makes this ok.

Right?

She didn't want to kiss Blaine for too long. It felt like a bit of a betrayal. So she pulled away from the kiss, only to see that Blaine was staring at her. His eyes were moving from her eyes to her lips and back again. Kind of blown with lust. Savannah smiled but was worried about making Kurt anymore jealous. Savannah wasn't quite as drunk as Blaine. Not yet at least. So not wanting to take things too far, She scooted back with a smile, eager for someone elses turn.

"Whooo! That was crazy!" Artie and Puck shouted together. And as Blaine scooted over to not be touching savannah anymore, Santana squeezed in between them and handed them each a shot.

They both downed it and the game resumed.

"Santana! You're turn!" Puck shouted. "Truth! Ever done a body shot?"

She laughed, and said, "Of course I have! I'm from Lima Heights!"

"Whoo! Let's do it!" Puck yelled as he dragged Brittany to a table. They poured salt onto her stomach right above her navel and she giggled as Artie was instantly jealous watching Santana lick her, he wanted next.

"My turn!" Artie shouted! As he went over to do one off of Brittany's stomach next! Everyone started to migrate over to the table for body shots as apparently the game of truth and dare was quickly over, except for Savannah and Blaine, who remained on the couch. "You're a very good kisser." Blaine said moving closer to her again.

"You are too." Savannah said, her skin getting hotter and pinker as Blaine grabbed her face again, still inching closer.

As the night wore on, and the music continued to blare, people danced, and were completely hammered more and more as the hours ticked by. Mike spent a lot of the night with a pillow in his hands, or his arms around Tina. Right now, Rachel and Artie were spinning uncontrollably together on the dance floor, everyone with red solo cups in their hands. As the party went on and hours continued passing, the kids were just getting drunker.

Kurt booty danced on the walls sober while Blaine went from head banging like a drunken rock star with Kurt and Finn, and then back to the couch to make out with Savannah and dance with everyone who randomly danced.

Santana broke out into a crying spell every half an hour, and Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Mike played lots of beer pong with all of the party goers coming straggly along to play every now and then in between dancing like idiots!

Brittany might as well have been naked, and Puck and Lauren spent a lot of time getting Rachel and Savannah both smash faced, since neither of them had ever drunk before. And Savannah was determined to get Kurt to take a drink!

She was unsuccessful.

A big burp into the microphone got everyone's attention.

"It tastes like pink! IT TASTES LIKE PINK! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finn and Kurt being the designated drivers were now standing on the stage watching the party as if they had nothing better to do. Kurt was dancing though, while Finn looked like he was a bit bored. Going around Finn, he danced up to him. "Are you not drinking?" Kurt yelled to be heard over the music.

"No. Designated driver. How about you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm still trying to impress Blaine! I can't get too sloppy."

They both turned to watch Blaine pulling his hair and banging it back and forth totally not in sync with the music, and spilling his drink a little with every movement! "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern!" Kurt added.

At this point, Savannah is so far gone thanks to Puck and Santana making sure there was more alcohol in her system than there was blood and water, that she was like a completely different person.

And Blaine with a massive BAC was all over her.

Kurt was getting more jealous whenever they of the two new friends did as much as meet eyes. But he took solace in the fact that neither of the new drunken friends were sober enough to know what they were doing.

Blaine ascended from the dance floor; and went to walk up to Kurt and Finn on the stage.

"It is so cool that you, and Kurt, are BROTHERS! RIGHT? BROTHERS! Wow! You're so… tall!"

Kurt seemed to be amused with how funny Blaine was while drunk, even though he had been making out with Savannah all night. It was only his BAC level making him do it. He doubted that they would even remember the next morning, and he tried to keep taking comfort in that fact.

This isn't Blaine Warbler, this was drunken idiot Blaine.

"You having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked him laughing. Blaine looked at him and answered, "Yeah!" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is the best party ever!" he shouted, alerting a giant cheer from the other party-goers Kurt put an arm around Blaine and they both walked off of the stage, Blaine tripping on the first step down.

Rachel took Blaine's place next to Finn on the stage.

"Hey," she said. "Dance with me." She wrapped her arms around Finn and started swaying with him despite the fact that the song playing in the background was upbeat.

Finn looked pretty oblivious to Rachel, knowing that she was VERY drunk. He decided to just go with it.

"I would do anything for you. ANYTHING!" Rachel yelled in his ear.

Finn grabbed Rachel shoulders and brought her down to sit on the steps as he explained, "Ok Rachel. Since this is your first time at this, I'm- I'm gonna break it down for you.

She stayed quiet.

"Guys and girl fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. Exhibit A, Santana of the weepy hysterical drunk." Rachel tried to find her straw with her mouth and looked over to Santana who was shouting hysterically at Sam.

"Then Sam, who just seems to go with the flow and except everything that's going on with confusion when drunk." Finn said.

Rachel didn't respond, so he moved on. "Lauren Zizes and Quinn, the angry girl drunks"

Rachel's eyes sought those two, and they were yelling angrily at Puck.

"And Puck, who is so used to the alcohol, that he pretty much doesn't change at all. Then Britney, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk." Finn continued, laughing a little, while Rachel still watched each person Finn was describing.

Brittney was pretty much naked as she vibrated her body. "Making it Rain whoooooo! That's my girlfriend! I love you baby!"

Rachel laughed.

Finn laughed as well and said, "and then there's Artie, who encourages her!" he gestured to Artie who was tossing money at her.

"Mercedes and Tina! Happy girl drunks!" He continued.

Rachel didn't turn to look at them, but all the girls were doing were laughing hysterically.

Rache stopped caring about the words coming from Finn's mouth, as she often did. She was just content with having Finn on her arm. And she was happy with her head on his shoulder.

"Blaine." Finn said, looking around to find Blaine, only to find him no longer with Kurt, but back to making out on the couch with Savannah. "Ooooook. Apparently Blaine turns into a straight guy when drunk."

Rachel didn't look this time either. She was too busy with her head attached to Finns shoulder.

Concerned for how his brother might feel, he looked over to Kurt on the stage who was still butt bumping the air.

"Then you have Kurt, who doesn't drink. And then of course we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel. And right now you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovely it's not cool."

Rachel looked up at him and looks completely shocked, and drunkenly abashed. She patted his back a few times as she stands directly over him, she says, "Well what kinda girl is this?" She faced the party. "S'play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin, the bottle?!" She ducked down to Finn and said loudly in his ear one more time, "Spin the bottle!"

Finn sighed. This was gonna be a loooong night.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Spin the bottle was a complete jealousy game. Quinn had to make out with Artie, Lauren had to kiss Kurt, Savannah had to kiss Santana, and the last kiss was Sam and Brittany before the game dispersed. At that point, Santana was no longer okay with this game.

"You know what?! A reminder? I owns that guppy mouth! Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me, so." She waved her hand to them to proceed, but as the kiss lasted more than 4 seconds, Santana was having no more of it. "You know what! This is not!" She pulled Brittany's head away from Sam's. "Hey honeys! It's not a big red commercial! No me gusta!"

Rachel decided to totally out of order announce her excitement! "Whoo! Party!

By 2 am, the party started to simmer down, but not completely. On the couch, Blaine and Savannah were shirtless, and it was not looking smart. Savannah was grinding onto Blaine. Kurt and Finn both watched them with wide eyes and open mouths. They couldn't tell if making out was all that was all they were doing. After all, Savannah was in a skirt, and on Blaine's lap. No one could tell if Blaine had his 'business' out.

"Would you two get a room!" Finn said, seeming to be the only one besides Kurt, not getting a kick out of the sexual awesomeness that they were witnessing.

Sam and Santana had sex in the VERY middle of the room earlier, and Puck and Lauren got pretty rated R on top of the washing machine too. Everyone else was drunkenly cheering, and whooping and catcalling.

Blaine only laughed, and then continued to do… whatever he was doing. Kurt was sitting on the opposite couch and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He stayed on his smart phone completely annoyed by Savannah and Blaine's 'sexy time' hoping to block it out.

"Oh god, not another pair…." Finn groaned plopping down next to his brother.

"Jealous Finn?" Puck shouted from behind them. Finn ignored him, also getting out his phone. Pretty much everyone at this party was making out except for Finn, Quinn and Kurt.

And it was bullcrap!

Quinn actually left after watching Sam and Santana during spin the bottle.

Kurt looked up and the sound of a girls soft whimper. Finn looked up too, and saw Savannah shift on top of Blaine, and Blaine's hands were on her hips.

"Are they?" Finn asked trying to fight amusement.

"This isn't happening…" Kurt said trying to turn his jealous words into strict disbelief. He got up and found a blanket. He draped it over them wth a quickness that was unreal. If he didn't have a headache before, he had one now.

His crush, who was gay by the way, was having drunk beard sex with his really good friend. This new girl that Blaine had met maybe 3 times before, at a party at 3 in the morning where 8 other people can see them, was sexing it with the gay guy from the private school. This night was INSANE!

Once Kurt covered the, apparently new love birds, He turned the music up so that they couldn't hear anything, since they weren't taking Finns advice and getting a room! Hearing Savannah and Blaine having sex, was not something that he wanted to hear.

…...

Under the blanket, Savannah willed a few tears to not leave her eyes. "Is it okay?" Blaine asked her, with his length pushing slowly inside of his new friend. "It's just, a lot… it kinda hurts." Savannah said quietly, and she swallowed. "I'm okay, just, keep going..."

Blaine happily obliged her and started to lift her up and down slow. He had watched adult movies before and he had a pretty good idea what he was doing, but still, this was a girl, and he had thought he was completely gay. He never even slightly questioned it before.

He wasn't even really questioning it now.

_Gay or not gay though, this feels amazing!_ He thought. _It would be even better with a boy!_

_And tighter..._

The thought alone turned him on more.

And with the beer goggles, that's all he thought. His hormones, and what felt good.

After a few minutes of having Blaine inside of her, she started to really feel it. It was starting to feel okay. She felt very full. There was just… a lot. It felt good. She moaned softly in perfect sync with Blaine's hard breaths. It didn't last long. Maybe 10 minutes.

Completely drunk, neither of the two thought of anything but what they were doing, and the fact that tomorrow, they would probably be regretful.

Tomorrow, Blaine would remember that he is Gay.

Savannah would remember she was straight, and she isn't attracted to Blaine the way she was last night. She would remember that Kurt is one of her good friends, and she may lose him because of this.

But with beer goggles, none of that mattered.

As then end of this New Years' party came and went, Kurt thought, the only good thing to come of this night, was the simple fact that no one got hurt.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

Thankfully, since Kurt didn't drink, there were two designated drivers, so everyone was able to get home safely.

Well… not everyone.

After finally being able to pry Blaine and Savannah apart from their sexscapades, (which didn't last too long "thank god!" Kurt thought), Blaine was too far gone to give Kurt directions to his house, so he figured he'd bring him to _his_ house to sleep it off, and get him home in the morning.

What a night!

"Blaine, come on! Get up the stairs!"

Kurt tried to push Blaine upstairs to his room as quietly as he could, but he was making it very difficult!

"Kurt, this is a long way! I'm tired." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt sighed. This is ridiculous! He thought, but he kept pushing Blaine up.

"Hey Kurt, I just realized. You're gay, and- and I'm gay! We should totally kiss sometimes. right?"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head.

_Is this really happening?_

"Right? Like, totally make out!" Blaine continued his drunk talk.

Kurt tried to stop the smile from taking over his features, because he knew that Blaine was slosh faced, and even though he thankfully wouldn't remember sleeping with savannah clearly, he wouldn't remember saying this to him either.

Besides, they were almost all the way upstairs, and he needed to get him all the way up there before he could wake up his dad and Carole.

"Right Kurt? Do you want to kiss together Kurt?!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and kept pushing. Okay this Blaine was adorable, he admitted.

"Yeah sure. Whatever, yes. We can kiss Blaine. But not here. We have to get to my room okay, so come on. WALK!" Kurt said with one big push to Blaine's backside.

They made it to Kurt's bedroom, finally, and the second Kurt closed the door, soooo glad that he didn't wake his dad up, he looked to see Blaine had already passed out on his bed.

He sighed and got started on his nightly moisturizing. When he finished, he got into some pj's and climbed into bed beside Blaine. He couldn't help but spend a bit of time staring at him. He looked really peaceful sleeping, and he betted he could watch him sleep all night if he wasn't beat. He pulled the covers over the both of them and turned over to go to sleep himself

What. A. Night.

~...~…~….~…..….~…~…...….~

**_Chapter end notes:_**

**_I hope people Don't hate Savannah. She confessed to feeling bad because she knows Kurt likes Blaine, but as she got more drunk, her previous thoughts were clouded. I hope you guys don't judge her. She's a Klaine fan too you know :) The title is "I won't interfere with Klaine" after all._**

**_Please review! I am excited to hear what you guys have to say._**


End file.
